2013.10.27 - Blowout in Gotham
There's been a spate of assassinations in Gotham lately. Delton Rey, the VP of Archangel TeleCom, had been recently informed that he was next on the list of prominent executives to be assassinated. The criminal underworld was abuzz with the fact, which had propogated through the underbelly of Gotham and of course, inevitably reached the attention of the Bat clan. For the first time in a week, Delton was moving out of his apartment complex in Bludhaven, and this was the most likely time an assassin would strike. His would-be assassin, though, is nowhere to be seen, although a discerning eye would spot a likely-looking sniper's perch a block away that has a clear line of sight to where Delton's motorcade is waiting, a contingent of armed guards controlling the streets. Perched at his own particular spot in his own particular part of town, Nightwing is huddled close to the building, high among the gargoyles. He uses the statue as a block from eyes and a block from the wind. In his hand is a pair of high-tech binoculars which are trained upon the motorcade as it makes its way down the sullen streets. Nightwing's muscles are on alert. If something is going to happen, it's going to be quick. He must be on alert for anything and things coming from all directions. A mental check of his equipment is gone through for the third time. Kaydin had come to bludhaven hearing of how the entire place was corrupt. He figured this would be the perfect place to train and make himself stronger, especially if people think he is another surface dweller. With a drink of his serum, he walks about the place, a glance given to the Motorcade and is probably viewed as an assassin by the security due to him having a sword, though he doesnt draw close to it. "Aww right, so, this didn't work out so well last time. Note to self- don't pose yourself in so that the heroes can counter-pose. Set /them/ up for failure, and /you/ spring out and make the attack." That said, Deadpool walks out onto the balcony of a third-story apartment just across from the motorcade, strapped to the nines with more guns than a person should reasonably be expected to carry. And a giant ass rocket launcher over one shoulder. "See, they'd be /expecting/ me to be sniping at this guy. Which is classic Deadpool. So I'm gonna use high explosives and a rocket launcher. Which is also classic Deadpool," he comments aloud. "Oh, so, yeah." As Delton approaches his armored limosine, Deadpool aims the rocket launcher and cuts loose with an anti-tank round, blasting the limosine fifteen feet into the air and sending scorching flames and shrapnel everywhere. Nightwing gasps in horror as the carnage spreads so fast. He flings a wing ding across the way, which whistles silently through the night towards Deadpool. Not waiting to see his success or failure, Nightwing is airborne via his jumpline gun, and swinging towards Deadpool, feet extended, and hoping to strike. Kaydin was on the ground when the explosion happened and was thrown into the nearby building. He gets up slowly and tries to help the other people present. "Get to safety, and call for help, physicians." He says to the men he keeps pulling out of the wreckage. "Le gasp!" Deadpool takes a batarang right to the head, which rather firmly gets his attention. He turns, batarang stuck in his head, and watches Nightwing swoop in. "A jumpline gun? Really? What is /with/ you BatKids and the cable lines? Get a teleporter or something! Jump lines are for losers. And you don't have any respectable superpowers! Also, pro tip, kid: don't throw something at someone until /after/ you've hit him in the head, so he doesn't see you coming and does this." Deadpool brings a 12-gauge pistol swinging up in his left hand and fires off three rounds at the sweeping, beautiful target that Nightwing makes, buckshot filling the air. He leaps off the balcony, taking the three-story drop like he's stepping off a high stepladder, and charges forward, a gun in each hand as he starts cutting loose on the remaining security guards trying to recover from the blast and get a semi-conscious Delton back into the building. Most of the buckshot misses the former Boy Wonder, but some of it buries into the high-tech, bullet proof mesh he wears over his body. Despite the protection, the blast knocks Nightwing off course and sends him spiraling and circles on the line. Finally, Nightwing ends up against the building, coming to land upon a different balcony's edge and tries to get his bearings. Kaydin already looked to the noise above and as the man in red jumped down, he draws his own sword and tries to slice through one of the man's guns that he carried. "How about you try a harder target, Assassin." He says calmly, hoping to provide himself as a distraction for the guards to do their job. Deadpool blinks and comes up short as Kaydin swings a sword at him with surprising alacrity, slashing the last inch off of his heavy pistol. "Wow! That was almost competent!" he congratulates the young warrior. He dances backwards and leaps into a spectacular backflip, the gun in his right hand still chugging. Deadpool lands nimbly on his feet and then tucks and rolls to his right, creating distance between himself and Kaydin, as a micro-automatic pops up into his left hand and cuts loose with a burst of automatic fire at the Atlantean warrior, peppering him with high-velocity 9mm rounds. Ambidextrously, he aims with his right pistol and puts down two guards with three rapid shots, the giant pistol chugging almost lazily in his grip. Nightwing he ignores. FOR NOW!!! Clink. Clink. Clink. At Deadpool's feet land three smoke pellets designed to both make vision more difficult and to cause one who might breath some in to develop a nasty cough. Nightwing is apparently fine with being ignored for the moment as he slips into the shadows alongside the building and disappears from view. Kaydin tries to dodge out of the way but some of the bullets graze him and pierce the skin but doesnt seem to do more. When Kaydin notices he is stronger then the man's weapon, he begins to move in to try and cut the weapon before smoke explodes about him. With his enhanced vision the smoke doesnt help his eyes and he begins coughing, listening to try and find Deadpool. "Oh snap, smoke pellets!" Deadpool coughs violently into his mask a few times, then goes strangely silent. I am also a master of the night! And master of chalupas! "Aww right, so we're a few rounds into combat, and I'm up against a ninja fighter and some kind of superhuman. I know the solution to /ninja/ is to find more ninjas, thus fulfilling the law of Conservation of Ninjitsu. I am moar ninja than he is, so ergo... er, wait, this is gonna take some mathing." Deadpool comes out of the smoke on the far side of the explosion from Kaydin, moving fast and on silent feet. With a diffident flick of his wrist, he throws a grenade back at Kaydin's position, and then leaps on top of a surviving SUV and lays down a spray of automatic fire with a compact machine gun, this firing a fast, armor-piercing tipped bullet designed to punch through mesh body armor. The bullets pelt the area three floors up where Nightwing was, but ping pang poom against the solid bricks and ricochet into the night. Nightwing, obviously, is far gone from the gunfire. Kaydin coughs and then hears something thrown. He then tries to dodge out of the way only to be exploded upon, thrown back hard by the explosion, the straps he wore along his arms saving his arms from the majority of the damage but his shoulders behind him are burned. He coughs as the explosion atleast cleare the smoke and he tries to regain his hearing now, ears ringing. Deadpool launches forward, moving with a swift, rolling stride, the tiny automatic pocketed firmly against his shoulder. A few bursts of fire lay out the last two guards, and with his left hand, Deadpool whips out his pistol and shoots Delton- still struggling and stumbling backwards- twice in the chest, center mass. A pair of ragged holes explode on the man's chest, and the executive falls backwards in a lump. He takes a second to reload, swapping some magazines out on his weapons with smooth and unhurried motions. "See, it used to be you could just load out some hollowpoints and call it a day," Deadpool says out loud. "But every asshat hero on this game is at a minimum Toguhness 4 or Armor 5 or some crap. You know how frustrating that is?" he demands of the smoke. "'Oh look, I'm mostly immune to gunfire! Suxxorz to be you! Your swords don't work, despite the fact you're like, the uberswordsman!" Deadpool makes a disgusted sound and brings his pistols back up, eying Kaydin and (presumably, Dick's shadows) gamely. "Aww right, who wants to keep dancing?" Nightwing does, apparently, as he emerges from the shadows behind Deadpool wielding escrima sticks. His body moves with speed and serpentine grace as he sends several strikes at Deadpool. "Shut up," he says plainly. He drops down low with a bend and attempts to sweep Deadpool's leg out from under him. Kaydin gets up and moves for Deadpool as well and when Nightwing tries to sweep the merc's legs out from under him, he tries to help by swinging his sword so if the merc dodges, it will be in dick's direction. "You will pay for your crimes." He says to the gunman. Screw dodging. Deadpool just takes two hits and bulls straight into and through Nightwing, two-hundred plus pounds of merc and ammo making for a hell of a lot of momentum. He tucks and rolls and comes up with a katana in his right hand, lashing out in a violent defensive arc to ward off Nightwing's escrima sticks. "Hey, now you're getting it!" Deadpool says brightly, moving with an effortless agility to force Kaydin and Nightwing to fight through one another to reach him. He comes up with that little automatic tucked under his arm and cuts loose with a scything arc of armor-percing ammunition aimed at the two men. "You need to work on your banter," Deadpool says to Kaydin. "It's pretty weak. You're not much better," he tells Nightwing. "You Batkids, you're all alike. 'I am the night'. 'I will be vengeance'. 'I have a bat fetish'. No appreciation for banter!" Nightwing's body springs up and into an impressive set of backflips as he narrowly dodges the gunfire and comes to a skidding stop out from the arc. He's able to get out from Kaydin's way, but also puts some distance between himself and the Merc with the Mouth. "I created banter in this business," Nightwing says helpfully as his hand slams towards the ground. SNAP A blinding and brilliant flash erupts from the ground and emanates outwards. Kaydin tries to duck past the bullets an when Nightwing flips out of the way, Kaydin moves in bringing his sword up to try and cut through hopefully the mercenary's gun, hand and arm with one swing of that sword, Atlantean steel able to cut through tanks. Then the flash of light again comes, blinding the enhanced senses of the atlantean. Deadpool turns, steps, and pivots as Kaydin moves in aggressively cutting, his blade arching through Deadpool's personal space. "See? Perfect moment for banter. Like you could be all 'I will strike you down!' or something," Deadpool informs Kaydrin helpfully. The moment he spots Nightwing bringing the flashbang down on the ground, Deadpool steps into Kaydin, dropping the gun and sending his hands sliding along the blade in a smooth motion. Stepping inside Kaydin's effective striking range, Deadpool gets his hands in the way of an effective counterstrike and produces a heavy pistol at hip level and point-blank, aims the barrel at Kaydin's stomach and pulls the trigger on a magazine full of steel-core ammunition. The instant the flashbang goes off, Deadpool staggers and stumbles, turning the motion into a spectacular tuck and roll, this time creating space between him and Kaydin. He flicks the pin off of something, still blind, and tosses it up into the air, just about the time a well-trained ninja would press the advantage on the flashbang. So it's right at that moment that Deadpool sets off his /own/ flashbang, four feet over everyone's head. Nightwing takes a step forward, and though he tries to shield his eyes from the explosion (he isn't sure what kind until it goes off) that one step was one step too many. His eyes scream in pain, though his lenses in his mask do a much better job in shielding than normal. He staggers backwards, unable to attack the Merc despite his opening. Kaydin yells in pain as the bullet pierces through armor and atlantean muscles, hitting a knee as he uses his sword to hold himself up. He thought he was recovering from the Flashbang when another flashbang is exploded above his head, both atlantean sight and hearing going once again which causes him to yell in pain. Deadpool continues to roll and move for a half a second, but his healing factor brings his equilibrium from the blast and flash back into alignement far, far faster than it would most people. Not to mention his sheer, obdurate resistance to pain. With Nightwing staggered and Kaydin bleeding, Deadpool comes up with a weapon raised in each hand (seriously where does he get them all from?) and aims at both of the men, thumbing back the hammers. "All right, boys," he declares with a psychotic sounding glee. "I think we can call this a night here. You brought a good game, and you should be proud of yourselves," Deadpool assures the two of them. "I mean, seriously, mad respect. You," he says, waggling a gun at Kaydin, "you're the reason I'm gonna have to start carrying more armor-piercing ammo with me. And how you did that whole ninja thing!" he exclaims to Dick. "That was solid, man. Solid ninja. I can respect that. But, y'know, I think I'm gonna chalk this one up as a 'win'," Deadpool says. He produces a little chalkboard (seriously, from where?!) and makes a little mark among dozens of other marks under 'Deadpool'. The other column, which says 'everyone else', has three marks on it. "So, I mean- unless you guys wanna keep throwing down, which I'm /totes/ down for," he says, guns back in his hands, "we can call this scene a wrap, toss some votes, go hang out in the OOC lounge and badmouth that Scott guy we all hate so much?" Nightwing staggers and attempts to gain his bearings. When he does, he realizes Deadpool's weapon is pointed straight at him. As the monster mumbles incoherently, Dick has trouble following him. "Votes? Who's Scott?" He stands still, eager not to get shot in the face, it seems, but still looking at how he might be able to pull this one out somehow. Kaydin groans as he holds onto his sword. He remains silent, focusing his thoughts and when Nightwing asks the question, Kaydin lifts the sword and hurls it at Deadpool with all his strength, trying to atleast get him somehow, not giving up it seems. kaTHUNK. Deadpool looks a bit taken aback at the Atlantean sword sticking out of his abdomen, buried to the hilt. "Well, son of a bitch! I didn't think you had it in you!" the Merc with the Mouth declares cheerfully, staggering a bit. He eyes the blade critically. "Man, that's really stuck in there, too. Gonna need Lunair to pull it out. Or do something with dental floss and a doorknob?" He nods at Kaydin with a gaze of narrow-eyed approval. "You know I gotta shoot you now, though," he adds. The Crimson Canadian Comedian leaps sideways, making more distance between himself and the still-mobile Nightwing, and hammers out the rest of the magazine at the downed Kaydin, keeping his other gun trained on Nightwing as he attempts to ventilate the Atlantean. Beep. Beep. Beep. Almost silently the plastique in Nightwing's palm ticks down towards zero. Nightwing decides to take a chance and chucks the plastic explosive near where Deadpool has put the distance between himself and the fray. Immediately he's on the move, attempting to dodge the uncoming volley that's sure to arrive. Almost as soon as he saw the gun raise, Kaydin takes a deep breath and performs a rolling leap towards Deadpool, since he seems to be more focused on Nightwing. Two more shots hit him, one in his leg and another in his arm but he grabs at the sword which is inside of Deadpool with a grunt, trying to rip it out of him as he goes down again. Kaydin is indeed in genuine pain. Deadpool's reactions are one just the far side of being superhuman, so the instant he sees Nightwing palm the plastique and hurl it at him, he lashes out and grabs the charging Kaydin- not by the throat, but by hooking a finger inside the Atlantean's mouth and jerking his head sideways like a carp. Where the head goes, the body follows, and Deadpool gets Kaydin between him and the plastique, using him as a human- well, Atlantean- shield. "Ooh, we're playing with high explosives? Sweet!" BAAAAAANG! The plastique goes off with enough force to crack the concrete of the little plaza, and send Kaydin and Deadpool flying. Deadpool lands and rolls, the blade sliding out of his stomach in Kaydin's grip as the two of them separate by a fair margin. Flat on his back, Deadpool comes up with a sawed down double-barrel shotgun with a pistol grip and fires not a bullet, but a screaming plume of fire that expands to the size of a Volkswagon at Nightwing, glittering magnesium phosphorus- a round known as 'dragon's breath'- igniting the space between them with a spray of blinding light and flash heat, sucking up all the oxygen in a terrific burst of fire. *ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip* Nightwing is airborne with a well timed shot from his grapnel gun, bringing him up by wire, out of the way from the hurling flames. His feet land on the side of the building, precariously on a ledge lining of the facade. For some reason the idea that he should have kept his flame retardant cape from his days as Robin pops into his head, but he quickly refocuses. Kaydin tries to bite down hard on the man's finger when he hooks it, growling at him but the explosion throws him back hard and he slides to a stop with a yell in pain. He groans as he reassesses his injuries and tries to get up with no success Deadpool grunts and gets to his feet, stumbling a little bit. Nightwing's bugged out, and Kaydin is more or less incapacitated. "Pro tip, man- don't throw things at people you don't want them to keep," Deadpool grunts, holding his guts in place as he stumbles along. "Next time you chuck a knife at me, I'm keeping it." He stoops and retrieves one or two relatively undamaged firearms, then his katana, keeping an alert eye out for Greyson. "I'll give you credit, kid, that was a good fight," Deadpool calls out to the shadows. He reloads systematically, keeping an alert eye out for Dick and a gun trained on the injured, groaning Kaydin. "I mean, you know, it was kind of /pointless/ and all- I iced the target, and there was a bunch of collateral damage, and /oh shit/, this isn't gonna look good on my Avenger's application," he says, rubbing his jaw. "Oh well, screw it. Maybe if I take down the Batman, they'll let me on the team!" He claps his hands together enthusiastically. "Hey, Night... whatever! Hey, you tell Batman that I'll be partyin' up in hizzle for a while, and if he wants to stop doing a gargoyle impression and throw down, I'm here and waiting!" Deadpool fonzies up at Greyson's general location, points at Kaydin and gives him a thumbs-up, then drops a smoke grenade in place. It issues forth a huge volume of smoke in a matter of seconds, and this time, it's Deadpool's turn to do the ninja thing- and vanish into the shadows. Once he's sure that Deadpool is gone, Nightwing is over to check on the body of the VP before heading towards Kaydin to see if he's alright. He'd heard stories about this Deadpool person and the things he was capable of. He did not fully understand the nightmare until tonight. Category:Log